


Impossible Loves

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Grantaire Is Their Teacher, Attempted Seduction, Butt Plugs, D/s Dymanic, Enjolras and Combeferre Are Brothers, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Switchferre, Teacher-Student Relationship, domtaire, sort of, subjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre are twins who've been in an incestuous relationship since they were sixteen. They are now eighteen and both find themselves very attracted to their teacher, M. Grantaire. They set out to seduce him. It's not as easy as they thought it would be.</p>
<p>For a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is being put down as complete for now, but I might continue it, depending on how much time I have and if anyone wants to read it. So maybe look out for more? But I make no promises.
> 
> Full prompt is:  
> Enjolras and Combeferre are brothers who have been doing naughty stuff together for a long time. Then they get R as teacher and decide to seduce him together.
> 
>  
> 
> \+ points if he is reluctant at first because 1. they're his students 2. they're brothers, so it takes a longer period of time to win him over
> 
> ++ points if they make themselves nice for him. (read wear little traces of make-up and lingerie, and open each other up before every class with him in case he finally fucks them)
> 
> +++ points if he makes one of them fuck the other in order to make them prove how serious they are about this whole thing
> 
> ++++ points if they end up becoming his precious little sextoys that needs permission to touch each other and even themselves 
> 
>  
> 
> it doesn't have to be E/C/R, just three or more amis boys in this weird kinky AU

Enjolras and Combeferre had always been close. They seemed to be two halves of one whole. They weren’t the type of siblings who argued and fought. The twins were practically inseparable. That’s why it had seemed so obvious when they we both sixteen and ready to start exploring sex, that they do it together. They’d only been talking about it, discussing their feelings about sex, their fears, their insecurities, their hopes. They’d looked up, and they were so close to each other, and neither could say how it had happened or who’d moved first, but they were kissing, and it was so easy. Effortless and comfortable. They were compatible in this as they were everything else, each knowing where the other needed them to be, what they needed each other to do.

 

That had been two years ago and they had carried on ever since. They were both perfectly happy with it. They had no idea they wanted something else, not until they saw him.

 

It was on their first day of senior year, they’d both signed up for Art, even though neither of them was particularly good at it. It was a good chance for them to spend some time together, to talk. When they saw their teacher, they were both glad they taken this particular class.

 

The man was striking, there was something about his persona that drew their attention. He didn’t seem well put together for a teacher. He was wearing a green dress shirt, but it was crumpled. There were paint stains on his forearms, revealed by his rolled up sleeves. They made Enjolras’ mouth go dry. He had dark stubble on his face that had a similar effect on Combeferre. The two exchanged a heated glance and saw that they were both thinking the same thing, as was so often the case.

They spent the entire last hour of their day watching M. Grantaire, as they found out his name was. They barely payed attention to what he was actually saying, letting their minds be overcome with fantasies. As soon as they left the room Enjolras turned to Combeferre.

“I want him,” he said, seriously.

“Don’t worry, my love,” Combeferre replied just as seriously. “We’ll get him. We just have to plan it carefully.”

Little did Combeferre know that it would take them five attempts to seduce M. Grantaire.

 

* * *

 

 

The first attempt was rather basic, it had to be admitted, but neither of them saw any reason why it would not work. When they went to their last period art class, they had planned it all out, they knew what they were going to do.

 

The first 50 minutes of the class were uneventful. They were drawing a sketch of whatever was set in front of them, so that M. Grantaire could assess each of their talent. Needless to say Enjolras and Combeferre were doing terribly with the water bottle in front of them. Enjolras looked over at Combeferre, who gave him a nod.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Enjolras,” replied Grantaire, coming over.

“We were wondering if you would show us how to shade this properly? We can’t get it right.”

“Of course.”

 

Grantaire took up a pencil and leaned over Enjolras to do a small section on his paper, explaining what he was doing as he did.

“Do you see,” he asked, looking over at Enjolras and suddenly realising exactly how close their faces were together.

“Yes, sir,” whispered Enjolras, biting down on his bottom lip. Grantaire felt his mouth going dry.

“Please sir,” said Combeferre, coming around and lightly brushing his hand across Grantaire’s waist. “Could you show me again? I didn’t see properly.”

Grantaire jumped at the contact ad took a few steps backward, clearing his throat.

“No, I- The lessons almost over. I’ll show you tomorrow. You can all go.”

Enjolras and Combeferre exchanged disappointed glances. They would have to try harder.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, they tried something a little more obvious. Combeferre’s expression when he saw Enjolras with bright red lipstick on boded well. It was nothing to Enjolras’ when he saw Combeferre in his cleverly applied eyeliner though.

 

Neither of them compared to Grantaire’s expression when they entered the classroom. His eyes went wide, and his jaw actually dropped. He felt as though he might actually pass out from the head rush he got. _What the fuck was wrong with him? These were his students. And they were brothers, why the hell was he imagining them together?_

“Right, yes,” he said still staring stupidly. “Everyone come in and sit down.”

 

Enjolras and Combeferre smirked at each other, they were sure they’d done it this time. They let the rest of the class pass uneventfully, and then, as they were being dismissed they made their move.

“Can we stay, sir? You could show us how to shade properly,” Combeferre asked, looking up from under his eyelashes seductively.

“What, No! I’ll show you tomorrow,” Grantaire replied, almost panicked.

The twins sighed and left, looking back mournfully. Grantaire took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

 

Later that evening, Combeferre found Enjolras on his bed, looking morose. He perched on the end of the bed, looking at Enjolras in concern.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Enjolras smiled a little at the endearment Combeferre used only in private but otherwise did not cheer up.

“I thought we’d convinced him today,” Enjolras said, miserably.

“Is that all,” Combeferre asked, amused.

“It’s not funny. I don’t like being rejected.”

“Don’t worry, love. He’ll come around, we’ll make sure of it.”

“I know. But I wanted…”

“Oh, you’re impatient,” Combeferre said teasingly. “Is that it? Have you been thinking about it? Imagining what might happen? What M. Grantaire might do to us? You liked calling him ‘sir’, didn’t you?”

“’Ferre,” Enjolras moaned.

“You did, didn’t you? Look how hard you are.”

“You liked it too. ‘Ferre, please.”

“I did. You want my help?”

“Yes, please.”

 

Combeferre pulled Enjolras’ jeans and boxers off before taking Enjolras in hand and stroking him smoothly, twisting his wrist every time he got to the head. Enjolras moaned and bucked into his hand.

“What did you imagine,” Combeferre asked, “Tell me.”

“He’d have us on our knees,” Enjolras gasped. “He’d make us both suck his cock at the same time. We’d work it, one side each. Our lips would brush occasionally. Whoever did it best would get to finish him. The other suck whoever did it best until they come, and then they don’t get to finish. They have to wait all the way until the next day. Fuck ‘Ferre, please.”

Combeferre moved his had faster.

“Which are you? Which do you want to be?”

“Fuck. I wouldn’t care. Either. Probably the one who has to wait.”

“Come on love, come for me.”

Enjolras did, bucking up into Combeferre’s hand, then collapsing onto the bed.

 

“Fuck, that was hot.”

“Can I take care of you,” asked Enjolras, gesturing to Combeferre’s erection, pushing against his jeans.

“Yes, please. If you want to.”

“I do,” said Enjolras, getting to his knees and opening Combeferre’s jeans. He took Combeferre into his mouth, smiling at the familiar weight and taste of him. He barely took a moment to adjust before pushing Combeferre down into his throat, causing Combeferre to moan rather loudly. They both took a moment to listen for someone coming. As comfortable as they were with the nature of their relationship, they both knew that it was forbidden. They heard no footsteps, they were safe. Enjolras pushed Combeferre back down into his throat.

“Oh, Enjolras. Fuck. If you keep doing that I’m going to come.”

Enjolras didn’t stop or slow down for even a second. He carried on right until Combeferre spilt into his mouth. He pulled off and smiled, catching Combeferre’s eyes and making sure he watched as he swallowed. Combeferre groaned and pulled Enjolras up onto the bed to kiss him. They lay there, both catching their breath, occasionally kissing each other lazily.

 

“I think we need to up our game,” said Combeferre. “And I know just how to do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Today had been particularly difficult for Enjolras. He’d been walking around in this bright red thong and low cut jeans all day, and he was having trouble controlling himself. He felt so attractive with them on, even though no one could see them, and that turned him on. The thought that he had this secret that no one knew about. Well, no one except Combeferre, who looked like he was having an equally hard time not pinning Enjolras against a wall right there. Needless to say, by last period they were both ready for their plan to work.

 

The class went uneventfully. Enjolras and Combeferre stayed behind at the end. M. Grantaire looked slightly panicked at seeing them still there. The twins exchanged a glance.

“Sir,” asked Enjolras, stepping forward holding a piece of paper. “Could you show us how to shade properly now?” Just then he let paper fall from his finger.

“Oh, sorry,” he whispered, bending down slowly to pick it up, making sure that M. Grantaire could clearly see where his lingerie peeped out from his jeans when he bent over. Combeferre also got quite a nice view as well, but that was entirely incidental, of course. When he rose and turned around, he was intimately close to M. Grantaire, whose eyes were blown wide with lust.

“Please,” Enjolras whispered, oh so quietly.

 

For a moment Combeferre thought that they might kiss but then M. Grantaire shot back towards the other side of the room.

“No, not today. I have a meeting.”

They all knew that that was a lie, but Enjolras and Combeferre left anyway. Enjolras was about to head towards the exit when he felt Combeferre take his hand and pull him in the other direction.

“What are you doing?”

“You in that thong. God, you have no idea. I need you now, if not sooner,” Combeferre replied, dragging Enjolras into the bathroom.

“But what if-”

“Everyone’s gone home. There’s no one here.” Still he stopped pulling, waiting to see what his twin wanted. Enjolras smiled and nodded, pulling Combeferre the rest of the way to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The fourth attempt was not really an attempt at all, it was more of a fortuitous accident.

 

Grantaire sat in his classroom trying to calm himself down. _Jesus_ _Christ._ He’d been about to kiss that boy, Enjolras. Right there, right in front of his brother, who it seemed Grantaire was unable to contain himself around either. He’d nearly kissed him, nearly done more, despite how wildly inappropriate it was. And what was worse, he wanted to do it with both of them. At the same time. He wanted to watch them do things to each other. They were _brothers_ for Christ sake. He was sick, he was disgusting.

 

He tore out of his classroom to go and wash his face in the bathroom. He froze however, when he got there and registered what he was seeing. Enjolras and Combeferre froze as well, lips still pressed together, Enjolras pressed into the wall by Combeferre, each with a hand in their twin’s trousers.

“What the fuck,” said Grantaire, levelly.

“Are you honestly surprised,” asked Combeferre, gently. “With how we’ve been acting this week?”

“You’re brothers.”

“Yes,” said Enjolras.

“This is wrong.”

“Perhaps,” Enjolras continued. “It’s always seemed right to us. We love each other, we choose to express that love physically. We’re both male, there’s no possibility of procreation. We don’t see the problem.” They still had not moved away from each other.

“And this week, you’ve been…”

“We’ve being trying to seduce you. You have to admit,” said Enjolras, gesturing at Grantaire’s very obvious erection, “it’s working.”

“This can’t happen. I’m your teacher.”

“We’re rather good at keeping a relationship a secret,” said Combeferre. “Our relationship has been sexual since we were sixteen.” He leaned in to kiss Enjolras, open mouthed.

“Fuck,” said Grantaire, unable to look away.

“You want to join us, said Enjolras, when they’d broken apart enough to breath. “Why don’t you?”

“It’s unethical, it’s wrong,” said Grantaire, and he fled.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Grantaire did not look at them in class. That was fine, they knew what they were going to do. They stayed behind when the class was over.

 

“We’re both consenting adults,” said Combeferre, before Grantaire could say anything. Enjolras joined in with:

“You’re not abusing your position of power over us. We’re the ones seducing you.”

“If it’s the fact that we’re related, then we’re going to be doing this no matter whether you join in or not. So why deny yourself?” They were both so close now. Both of their lips were almost touching his, and he suddenly realised that that was only possible if he was tilting his head down, reaching towards them. He reached behind himself, locking the door and pulling the blind down. The boys before him both smiled.

 

“I suppose it’s for the best,” said Grantaire carefully, testing out what he thought he’d picked up on this week. “The two of you are such sluts that you need someone to control what you can and can’t do to each other.”

Combeferre greeted this statement with a groan; Enjolras gave a whispered “yes, sir.” Grantaire grinned, realising he’s been right.

“Perhaps I should even make you ask for my permission before you’re even allowed to touch yourselves.”

The two boys caught each other’s eyes, and both groaned excitedly.

“Yes, yes please, sir,” Enjolras replied for both of them.

“Sluts,” he said before pulling both of them into a three way kiss, all tongues and lips and teeth clashing together, fast and dirty.

 

After a while, Grantaire pulled away, pulling them both apart as well by their hair. They both let out moans when he did that.

“I want to see how serious you are about this. One of you is going to fuck the other, and only one of you gets to come today, the other has to wait until tomorrow. I don’t care which way around it is.”

Enjolras’ breath caught in his throat and Combeferre laughed, smirking at him. Grantaire raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

“Enjolras had a fantasy that was very similar to that,” Combeferre explained. “So I think we know which way round that’s going to happen.”

Grantaire smirked and went around to his desk drawer before and retrieved a bottle of lube, handing it to Combeferre. The boys both blushed and Combeferre handed it back.

“We, um. We already opened each other up for you, sir. This afternoon. In the bathroom, Enjolras said, still blushing. Grantaire stared.

“So you’ve both spent all afternoon, all of my class, knowing that you were all opened up in case I wanted to fuck you later?”

“Um, yes.”

“Fuck.”

 

Combeferre grinned.

“So where do you want us to fuck, sir?”

Grantaire considered for a moment.

“Over the desk that you share. That way you’ll be thinking about it tomorrow, in class. I do, of course, expect you to still pay attention. Perhaps I’ll even test you both when everyone else is gone. There would have to be a punishment, of course, if you failed to impress.” Both boys were looking at him with lust filled eyes.

“What sort of punishment, sir,” Combeferre asked breathlessly.

“Oh, no. I’m not going to tell you. Where would the fun be if you know what’s coming? Now, I believe there was something I told you to do, and I’ve yet to see you doing it.”

“Yes, sorry sir,” said Enjolras, walking to the desk he and Combeferre shared. When he reached it, he took all of his clothes off slowly, watching Grantaire’s expression the entire time. When he was done, he slowly bent over the desk as Combeferre joined him. Combeferre pushed two finger inside Enjolras, groaning at what he felt.

“Oh, Enj, you’re still so slick. You feel so good, I can’t wait to be inside you.” He went to push himself inside, but Grantaire stopped him.

“Undress first. I want to look at you.”

Combeferre complied. When he was done he lined himself up with Enjolras once more and looked to Grantaire for permission. Grantaire nodded.

 

Combeferre pushed in smoothly but slowly, just careful enough not to hurt Enjolras. It spoke of long experience with his partner, knowing just how to push, and when he had to be gentle. Watching Enjolras being filled by his brother was perhaps the most exquisite sight that Grantaire had ever seen. His face was the picture of ecstasy, he was obviously enjoying this greatly.

 

Grantaire took out his own cock, and began to stroke it as he gazed upon the scene before him. He felt the sudden urge to draw them. These two young men, fitting so perfectly together, moving against each other so seamlessly. One pushing back as the other pushed forward, it was a movement of two people made for each other. Perhaps a drawing wouldn’t be good enough though, because the sounds that they were making, they ought to be preserved. Combeferre was moaning with each thrust, a drawn out sound that caught in his throat. Enjolras was _whimpering_. He sounded so desperate, Grantaire almost felt bad that he would get to come tonight, but for the thought of the noises that he would be making tomorrow, if he was already so desperate now.

 

Both Combeferre and he were getting close now. Grantaire could tell by how Combeferre’s thrusts seemed to lose their some of their smoothness, even while keeping the same tempo up. He looked to Grantaire.

“Please, sir. Please can I come?”

“Yes,” growled Grantaire, because he was close. “Do it. Now. Come now.” Grantaire followed his own order and, through his bliss, could vaguely hear Combeferre to the same. He was just coming back to himself when he heard the desperate whine Enjolras gave when Combeferre pulled his shrinking cock out of him. He smirked.

“Was it frustrating Enjolras? To feel Combeferre come inside you, and know that you won’t be getting any kind of release tonight.”

Enjolras moaned loudly and his cock twitched at the teasing. Grantaire approached and pulled Enjolras into a soft, comforting kiss. He did the same to Combeferre. Grantaire started to collect his things together. As he did, he thought of an interesting scenario to put them in tonight, while they were away from him. When he had his things together he turned to his boys.

“Did either of you drive here today?”

“No,” Combeferre replied. “We only live 20 minutes away by foot. We walk, usually.”

“Okay, I’ll give you a ride home. If that’s okay with you?”

They both nodded and Combeferre said:

“Yeah, that’s ok. Our parents don’t get home until around eight anyway. So you don’t have to worry about them seeing you.”

“Great,” said Grantaire. He waited while they got dressed and led them to his car. He was unsurprised when they both got into the back and cuddled up with each other.

 

He didn’t speak until the car was moving.

“You can play with each other tonight, if you’d like, but Enjolras doesn’t get to come. Combeferre you can. And Enjolras, you’re not allowed to touch yourself, so if you want any pleasure at all they you’re going to have to beg Combeferre for it. Combeferre you can touch yourself, if you’d like to. If you do anything, I want to hear about it tomorrow. Do you both understand?”

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison.

 

The instructions were unfair to Enjolras, markedly so, but they were unfair for a reason. He wanted to see if they would accept such an arbitrary decision. Which, it appeared, they did. He also wanted to see what would happen if he gave them a power dynamic between the two of them, just for the night.

 

All in all, they were both certainly in for an interesting night, and this arrangement might well turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow to hear what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Combeferre and Enjolras' evening was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, I accidentally slipped and wrote this when I should have been sleeping :/

Combeferre smirked at Enjolras across the dinner table. His brother was very obviously squirming in his seat, clearly very desperate. Combeferre took a sip of his drink, making sure to flick his tongue across his lips afterwards, to catch any remaining droplets of liquid. Enjolras looked as though he was barely containing his groan.

“May I be excused,” he asked their parents. Their mother nodded barely even glancing up from the magazine she was reading. Enjolras fled the room, but Combeferre stayed behind, leisurely eating his dinner, and far more calmly asking to be dismissed when he was done.

 

He found Enjolras in their shared bedroom, lying flat out on his bed, breathing heavily, and unbelievably hard.

“I hope you haven’t touched yourself Enjolras,” Combeferre said mildly. “You know what M. Grantaire said.”

“I didn’t, I haven’t,” gasped Enjolras. “Please ‘Ferre. Please touch me, please. I need it so badly. I’ll do whatever you want, please.”

“I don’t really feel like it,” Combeferre lied; he was already hard.

“Please, I need it. I’ll make you come as many times as you want if you’ll just play with me, just a little bit, please. I’ll suck you off, I’ll use my hand. Or you can fuck me. Please, ‘Ferre.”

“God, you look so hot like that. Take your clothes off.” Enjolras obeyed quickly, wanting to please.

“Look how desperate you are,” Combeferre teased, looking at Enjolras’ hard cock, pulsating slightly in the air. He straddled Enjolras, just brushing his cock but not moving at all. Enjolras whined and pushed up, trying to grind himself against Combeferre’s jeans.

“Stop that,” said Combeferre, sharply. “I didn’t say you could move.”

“Sorry ‘Ferre,” Enjolras said, looking up with wide, apologetic eyes.

“That’s alright.”

 

Combeferre leaned in, claiming Enjolras’ mouth. He kissed with bruising force, rough and passionate. Enjolras kissed back with just as much fervour, trying to convey his desperation.

“Turn over,” Combeferre whispered. Enjolras did, leaving Combeferre straddling his thighs still. His cock was now pressing against the mattress but he didn’t dare try to rub against it. Combeferre hadn’t told him he was allowed.

 

Combeferre grabbed their lube for the nightstand and set about slicking up his fingers. He slid two into Enjolras, who was still stretched out from earlier. Enjolras moaned and tried to push back on them but stilled when his twin reflexively deliver a slap to his left buttock when he moved without permission. Enjolras let out a harsh gasp. Combeferre froze when he realised what he’d just done, his fingers still inside of Enjolras.

“Enjolras,” he said carefully, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t believe I did that! Are you okay? I’m so sor-”

“No, no. It’s ok, I liked it, I loved it. Please will you do it again, please-”

“I’m not sure that we’re allowed. We’ll have to ask tomorrow.”

“Okay,” sighed Enjolras, disappointed. He soon cheered up when Combeferre began to move his fingers again, crooking them just so to brush Enjolras’ prostate. Enjolras let out a strangled gasp and fought to stay still as Combeferre continued to brush that spot inside him.

“What do you want Enjolras? Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to lay you down and make love to you? Or do you want me to play with you for a little while and then make you suck me off?”

“Whatever you want,” Enjolras gasped. “Anything.”

“God, you really are such a submissive aren’t you? You should have said something, we could have done this a lot sooner.”

“You are too.”

“I can go both ways. I would hope I’m adequately proving that now,” said Combeferre dryly, adding a third finger and making Enjolras give a drawn-out groan.

“Yes! Yes, you are! God, I’m so close, I could- Please don’t let me-”

“I think that’s enough for now,” said Combeferre, removing his fingers. Enjolras whines and clenched his opening, as though he were trying to somehow draw the fingers back into him.

 

“Now,” said Combeferre firmly, “you’re going to be a good boy and get on your knees and suck me off. Okay?” He watched carefully for any sign that this wasn’t what Enjolras wanted but found none as he eagerly got off of the bed and slid to the floor. Enjolras reached to undo Combeferre’s trousers but Combeferre caught his hands and stopped him.

“Ask for my permission.” Enjolras shivered.

“Please can I, Combeferre? Please let me.” He was too far gone for anything more eloquent than that.

“Yes, you may.”

“Thank you.” Enjolras beamed up at him and immediately went to undo his trousers. When he’d done that he freed Combeferre’s cock, and flicked his tongue over the tip. Combeferre groaned at the sight.

“Don’t tease, Enj,” he said, sounding a little desperate.

“No. That would be so cruel, wouldn’t it,” smirked Enjolras. Combeferre looked at him sternly and he acquiesced, taking Combeferre right back into his throat. It didn’t take long after that, Combeferre had been turned on since he entered the room. He came down Enjolras’ throat, not breaking eye contact for a second. Then he pulled Enjolras up onto the bed and held him close in his arms.

 

They were quiet for a while. Then Enjolras buried himself deeper into Combeferre’s chest.

“It aches ‘Ferre,” he whispered.

“I know, my love. Is it too much? If it’s upsetting you then I’ll make you come right now. M. Grantaire won’t be angry. He wouldn’t want you to suffer through something that was upsetting you.”

“No, it’s okay. I sort of like it. I just- can I stay in your bed with you tonight?”

“Of course you can, my love,” Combeferre replied, kissing Enjolras’ forehead

“Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Enjolras woke in the morning to find Combeferre lazily tracing a finger around and around his opening. He whined and pushed back into the contact.

“I’ve had an idea,” said Combeferre, realising Enjolras was awake. He didn’t cease his teasing.

“What?”

“I think you should wear a plug to school today.” Enjolras’ breath caught in his throat but he replied before Combeferre could worry.

“God, yes. Yes, let’s do that.”

 

Combeferre slicked up his fingers with the lube had already pulled out. He went back to circling around Enjolras’ entrance slowly. Enjolras tried to push back but was held back by Combeferre holding him down with an arm over his back.

“Oh God, ‘Ferre please. Don’t tease.”

“Oh but you’re so entertaining when you’re this desperate. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do right now just to get me to press one finger in, is there?”

“Anything you want, just please ‘Ferre.”

“Anything I want,” Combeferre joked. “Alright then. Say you’ll do my maths homework for me.” Enjolras laughed.

“Anything but that,” he replied, smiling. They both knew that Enjolras was terrible at maths. His smile turned into a moan when Combeferre sank finger all the way into him. Combeferre took up a steady rhythm, in and out, before adding a second finger. He was going slower than he usually would. He knew Enjolras could take more much more quickly, but he wanted to tease. He only added a third and fourth finger when Enjolras was visibly straining not to buck back against his fingers. He slowly withdrew them when he felt Enjolras was ready. He placed the plug right at Enjolras’ entrance and then held it there, just pushing in a little.

“Beg for it,” he whispered.

“Please ‘Ferre,” Enjolras practically sobbed, shaking with desperation. “I need it. I need it so badly. I need to feel full, I’m such a slut for it. Please let me have it, please.”

 

Combeferre’s mouth was dry as he pushed the plug into Enjolras, he’d couldn’t remember ever being this aroused before. See his brother all spread out and desperate, talking about how much of a slut he was, had him straining desperately against his trousers.

 

Enjolras groaned at the feeling of being so full. He sat up carefully and felt the plug move inside him. He knew that is was going to tease him all day and make him so desperate by last period. He turned his attention to his brother, who was obviously very affected by the whole process. He pulled Combeferre’s trousers down to free his cock and began to stroke it firmly. Combeferre threw his head back and groaned. Enjolras always knew exactly what he needed to take him apart. He felt himself pushed down onto his back and felt Enjolras’ mouth close around his nipple and begin to suck on it, occasionally pulling back to flick his tongue over it. Enjolras bit down on it gently and he came violently into his hand.

 

Combeferre all but collapsed on the bed.

“Ready to go, then,” said Enjolras, smirking at him. Combeferre felt absolutely justified in throwing a pillow at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

To say that the day was difficult for Enjolras would be an understatement. In fact, by the time he got to their art lesson, he was almost prepared to jump M. Grantaire the second he saw him, and beg to be fucked in front of the entire class. It was easy to tell from Combeferre’s smirk that he knew this.

 

Instead, Enjolras controlled himself and walked carefully to the back of the classroom, feeling the plug shift inside him all the while. He expected Combeferre to follow him, but when he sat down, (and felt the plug push in even further, making him gasp), he saw him stop at the front of the room to mutter a quiet word to M. Grantaire. From the lustful stares he received from both of them, it wasn’t difficult to guess what Combeferre had just told him. Combeferre smirked at him all the way back to his seat.

 

“Enjolras?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Would you fetch me a tumbler of water from the sink, please?” From his smirk, it was easy to see that M. Grantaire knew exactly what this would do to Enjolras.

 

He gingerly walked to the sink, which was right next to him, and got the water. Then though, he had to walk right up to the front of class without spilling a drop. He felt the plug shift inside him with each step, occasionally brushing against his prostate, and he tried to keep his hand steady. He finally made it and deposited the water with a heated look at M. Grantaire and he went as quickly as he could back to his seat, hoping no one noticed how hard he was. The lesson passed in a haze for Enjolras. It seemed hours before everyone else was gone and it was just the three of them.

 

Grantaire locked the door behind the last person to leave and turned to his boys. He ignored them for a moment, walking past them where they’d approached and going to sit in his chair. The he turned to look at them.

“Come here,” he ordered, and when they’d approached: “Kneel.”

They did, Enjolras on the left and Combeferre on the right.

“Now, tell me what the two of you did last night.”

 

They boys exchanged a glance before Enjolras began.

“We had to have dinner first, with our parents. But I had to leave early, because Combeferre kept teasing me.”

“In front of your parents,” Grantaire asked, aghast.

“They don’t notice,” said Combeferre and Grantaire heart just about broke because he didn’t even sound upset about it, just resigned.

“So, I went to lay down on my bed until Combeferre came and found me. I begged him to touch me, I told him I’d make him come however he wanted if he’d just play with me a little. He wouldn’t at first, but then he did. He fingered me a little, he was teasing mainly. But then I moved without permission and…”

“And?”

“And then I spanked him,” continued Combeferre. “Just once. I did it reflexively, without even thinking. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire asked, gently. “How did you feel about Combeferre spanking you?”

“I-” Enjolras blushed and looked down. He did not continue.

“It doesn’t matter whether you did or didn’t like it, Enjolras. You can tell me. I just need to know how much damage control we need here.”

“None,” said Enjolras, looking up shyly. “I loved it. I begged him to do it again but he wouldn’t since he didn’t know if we were allowed.” Grantaire nodded.

“I assume you apologised,” Grantaire said to Combeferre.

“Profusely.”

“Then you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And for the record, when I let you play you are allowed to do that, so long as you’re both okay with it. I had an idea for that actually. I’ll give you both a private email address so that you can ask me for permission if you want to play with each other or yourselves. Okay?”

They both nodded.

“Good. What happened after that?”

“We carried on. Combeferre fingered me until I thought I was going to come, then he stopped. And then I sucked him off. He made me ask his permission to first,” Enjolras said, shivering.

“And then Enjolras made me come using his hand this morning, after I put the plug in.”

“You had quite the interesting night, then. But I seem to remember promising you a test today, to make sure you’ve been paying attention.”

 

Combeferre answered all of Grantaire’s questions perfectly, of course. However, Enjolras, how had been rather preoccupied during the lesson, understandably did not.

“I’m sorry, sir,” said Enjolras, not looking the least bit sorry.

“You’ll have to be punished, boy. We can’t have you fail my class for lack of proper discipline, can we?”

“No, sir. How will you punish me?”

“Take down your trousers and bend over my desk. I think twenty strikes with my ruler ought to help you remember to pay attention. Combeferre will hold your hands down. You’ll say “red” if you want me to stop before then. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Enjolras complied eagerly. Combeferre went round the other side of the desk to hold Enjolras’ hands down. He smiled indulgently at the downright giddy expression on Enjolras’ face. He really wanted to be spanked.

 

The moan that Enjolras let out at the first strike was nothing short of wanton. The stinging pain was perfect and each hit jostled the plug that was still inside him. By ten hits he was desperate, by twenty he was wreaked.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Enjolras, and while I’m doing that you’re going to suck Combeferre off. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, yes,” Enjolras gasped.

“Good boy.”

 

Just having the plug taken out had him desperate to be filled again. He didn’t have to wait long. Grantaire pushed into him slowly. So slowly that Enjolras wanted to push back and try to take more. He didn’t though. He was being good, he wouldn’t take more than he was given.

 

At the same time, Combeferre stroked a finger along his lips, prompting him to open them and take his cock. The familiar weight and taste of Combeferre in his mouth grounded him, made him focus so that he could please and not be lost in the sensations he was feeling. He worked his mouth up and down Combeferre’s cock, doing his best to make his brother come.

 

Just then Combeferre and Grantaire began kissing above his head, Grantaire’s angle changing inside him so that he was rubbing against his prostate now. Enjolras felt so close to coming, but he didn’t know if he was allowed. He had to hold back. He focused on making Combeferre come so that he wouldn’t focus on how much he needed to. After what felt like an age Combeferre came, spending down his throat and pulling out.

 

“Please can I come, sir? Please let me? Please,” Enjolras begged.

“Such a good boy, waiting for permission. Yes, you can come.”

“Thank you, sir,” Enjolras gasped, before coming explosively, without even a touch to his cock. Grantaire followed immediately after. He pulled out and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, gesturing for Combeferre and Enjolras to come over. He let them lay their heads in his lap and put an arm around each of their shoulders. The two boys held hands and all three of them thought themselves the luckiest people in the world to have the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, please leave a comment and let me know what you think, and please let me know if you see any typos. It's really ridiculously late now, (or really ridiculously early, one could say), so I'm not at my proofreading best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought (and whether you think I should continue this). Also if you spot any typos, please let me know. I've read through this a few times, but it's late and I'm tired so some things have inevitably gotten past me.


End file.
